Coming Clean
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: The ending scene from 1x04. They both come clean about their past and problem with each other. JAKIE
**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **Here's my addition to Containment!**

 **It's a Jake/Katie fiction, I've just been obsessed with these two!**

 **Here's my take on their scene in the end on episode 1x04 {With Silence and Tears}.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **"What's happening right now is a friendship, but anytime you op** **en up to someone about your demons, it really bonds you and makes you closer,"**_  
 _ **-Kristen Gutoskie**_

* * *

Jake and Katie were sitting in the Hospital corridor, going through the stuff Jake had brought back from his day out so that Katie could have a _shopping spree_. It was just an attempt to make Katie happy. He knew how hard it was to be forced to call a place home, even though it didn't feel like one. After his mother had passed away, he hadn't felt like home for a long time.

He could understand where Katie was coming from. She was always so caring, making sure people around her a comfortable, and never letting them see the demon she was facing. He knew he had only known her for a few days, but he cared for her. And seeing her that upset over the medicine, made him want to lift her mood.

Their laughter was echoing around the empty corridor. Katie looked inside the box in which there was all the stuff Jake had collected and pulled out a top. It was decorated with blue, red and silver sequins, and was very shinny.

They both laughed as Katie tried to find out which side was the neck side,"Wait. How does this even grab on?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Jake said with a genuine smile on his face. When Katie was finally able to get a hold it it, and held it up for Jake,"That is pure class right there." He joked and they both bursted out laughing again.

Then it was Jake's turn, so he picked a colourful cowboy hat and put it on saying,"Oh. This is... this is very much me." He turned his expressions serious.

"Now you have to take up ceramics." Katie told him, her expressions copying his, mock serious.

Jake laughed at her suggestion and then replied with,"You know, I actually made my mom a mug in summer camp." It was a very short incident, but it was a big thing that Jake told her about it.

"You did?" She asked in her it's-adorable-voice.

"I did." He answered taking his hat off.

"I bet she still has it." Katie said.

"Yeah, she would. She, uh, she actually... she passed away when I was young." He revealed to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No. It was... It was a long time ago." He continued after a minute pause,"You know, I don't know why, but I kept the mug. It's ugly, it leaks, and it mocks me from the cupboard when I'm home."

Katie didn't know how she was supposed to reply to him sharing personal with her, so she changed the topic,"This could be the first time I've gone more than a day without checking my phone. Like, ever."

"Yeah. It's kind of nice, right?" He asked suggestively, as he took out a funky yellow plastic spectacles.

"It is." She replied as she took out an old fashioned sunglasses.

Jake imitate British accent,"Well, hello." As he pushed his glasses down his nose.

They both start chuckling.

Katie take off her glasses,"And thank you."

"You... you take care of everyone else. You know, you deserve a shopping spree." Jake said. He thought she was thinking him for taking her mind off the circumstances.

"I mean for the other thing... the pills." Katie clarified. The mood of the conversation gone from light and joking to serious,"I always kind of had a hard time with my highs and lows. It got pretty bad when I was with Quentin's dad. We got into some stuff we shouldn't have." Katie explained. She knew that she had only known him for a few days, and they weren't even close, but she felt like she could tell him, trust him,"I guess it messed with my chemistry. I went clean. He didn't, which, of course, his parents blame me for. Anyhow, the meds keep me in check. So thank you." She thanked him again, so that he could understand how much it meant to her.

"Hey, we've all got our crosses." Jake said in his rough voice.

"That's it?" The question was out of Katie's mouth even before she had a chance to think about it. The reaction Jake gave wasn't the one she was expecting. No one she knew or anyone who knew about her had ever gave that reaction,"It doesn't freak you out?" She asked.

Jake chuckled,"What, that you're human?" He questioned back. He didn't see what the big deal was. Everyone's got issues, and he didn't see why she should be punished for a mistake she made when she was young. The thing that mattered was that she stopped when she realised that she was wrong.

"What?" He asked, frowning, when she was looking a him with an expression full of bewilderment. He didn't think he said something wrong, they why was Katie in such a shocked state.

"Nothing." She let out a humorless laugh,"I guess I'm too used to being punished for it, you know?"

"We're all messed up, Katie." He reassured her,"Anyone who judges you for it is just..." He paused,"Just hiding their own stuff." Katie nodded with a smile on her face.

"Your mother-in-law, what's her name?" Jake asked.

"Grace." Katie told him.

"Grace." Jake repeated with a disgusted face.

It did the trick, Katie started laughing again, and the serious and gloomy mood lifted a bit,"I bet you Grace has some skeletons... closets full."

The both laughed a bit more,"OK. Your turn." Katie said, confusing Jake.

"My turn?" He asked.

"What's your cross?" She questioned as she put on a light purple-pink french hat from the things in the _shopping spree box_.

"Oh, gosh." He said as he licked his suddenly dry lips,"I don't actually think girls are gross." He told her.

"That's not a cross." Katie replied. Now it was her turn to be confused. It was normal for any hot blooded male to like girls. Wasn't it?

"It can be. I've, uh, sort of been with a lot of them." Jake told her. He was hesitant about telling her this, but he did anyway,"It's like, uh, it's like a crutch or a... or a coping m..."He heaved a sigh,"Whatever. My childhood wasn't a picnic. So I've always had a hard time letting people in. As soon as I try to get close, I move on." He finally finished.

"I don't know if that's a confession or a warning." Katie confessed.

"No. I... I just... I know we don't know each other all that well or... or anything." He was having a hard time telling her what he wanted, but he knew there was no one else there he'd tell this to,"But circumstances are making it so we're all getting kind of close in here. You know? So..." He kept his hand on the plastic box that laid in between them,"So don't let me run, OK?" He asked.

"OK." Katie promised as she kept her hand on the other side of the box.

They both then sat there in content, talk making jokes and laughing with each other. The virus might had been a nuisance, but it was also good in some ways. If it hadn't been for the widespread of the virus, Katie and Jake wouldn't had been able meet.

The thing with Katie and Jake was that they were both lonely. They didn't have anyone to go to. Jake had Lex, but he didn't really know how to open up to him, and Katie just had her kid.

But it if that day's even were any proof, then Katie and Jake had a place where they can admit to stuff they'd done in the past, and what's beautiful was that they didn't judge each other. It's a safe space, which was why it's so easy for them to connect.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? Liked it? Did not? Tell me! I'd love to hear your views! I took some part of it from** _ **Kristen Gutoskie's**_ **interview about the latest episode. Anyway, tell me what you thought! Review!**


End file.
